Dirty Little Secret
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx bukan songfic. meskipun judulnya dari lagu. Sirius dan Remus ingin memberitahu teman terdekat tentang hubungan mereka saat ini. Namun apa jadinya jika seluruh Hogwarts menolak keadaan mereka? Merahasiakan ini semua mungkin satu2nya jalan.


Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

By: Remus Black

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_" – _Dirty Little Secret _by All American Rejects.

Siapa bilang perasaan cinta hanya bisa dimiliki dan diwujudkan oleh hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan? Kenapa tidak dengan sesama lelaki, atau sesama perempuan? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang agak mengerikan, namun tidak bagi Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin.

Dan mereka juga berharap mudah-mudahan teman-teman mereka juga berpikir demikian.

Karena, jujur saja, ehm, berpacaran tanpa _restu_ dari teman agaknya sulit. Seperti kerikil yang nyangkut di ban sepeda. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak guncangan bahkan jika berjalan di jalan yang mulus.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, bagaimana cara mereka akan menyampaikannya pada semua.

xxx

"Pagi, Remus"

Remus mengucek matanya, dan tersenyum begitu melihat Sirius membangunkannya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pengantin baru.

"Pagi, Sirius, belum siap-siap?" tanya Remus sambil duduk dari tidurnya.

"Aku menunggumu" balas Sirius sambil duduk di samping Remus. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke anak laki-laki di depannya dan mengelus rambutnya.

Pipi Remus bersemu merah, persis seperti wajah anak gadis remaja ibukota yang baru selesai memulas _blush-on_. Hanya saja Remus terlihat berjuta-juta kali lebih manis daripada mereka di mata Sirius. Membuat Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah anak berambut coklat yang dicintainya itu. Dengan satu gerakan lembut, bibir Sirius berhasil menguasai daerah pipi Remus.

"Sirius, jangan..." Remus berkelit, "nanti mereka—"

"Mereka semua sudah turun, Sayang" ujarnya pada pipi Remus, "biarkan aku mengucap selamat pagi dengan cara yang lebih _formal_..."

Tentu saja Remus tidak bisa berkelit dari itu semua. Bagaimana tidak? Kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah laki-laki yang paling tampan seantero Hogwarts, anak lelaki yang membuat semua cewek rela membeli tiket di tribun depan hanya untuk melihat _beater_ itu beraksi. Belum lagi suara Sirius yang begitu membius semua indranya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Sirius—" Remus berusaha tersadar dari adegan yang begitu membuatnya terlena seperti sekarang ini, "sudahlah, kita harus segera turun sekarang"

"Remus, bisakah kau diam sebentar?" suara Sirius terdengar agak memaksa, Ia menjalankan bibirnya ke arah mulut kekasihnya itu, "aku tidak suka kalau prosesi sakral semacam ini diinterupsi"

"Tapi, Sirius—"

Sirius baru saja membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman dan tepat pada saat itu juga pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"PADFOOT! ASTAGA! KALIAN SEDANG APA?!"

Sirius dan Remus saling dorong, mengingat itu adalah suara khas James. Mereka takut _ketahuan_ sebelum waktunya.

"AH! AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT!"

Dilihatnya James sedang memakai penutup mata, berputar-putar di tempat seperti orang bodoh. Remus terkikik dan Sirius bangkit untuk membantu James melepas penutup matanya. "Sedang apa kau, Orang Begok?"

"Igh, kamu jahaat!" seru James manja (bikin muntah) sambil berusaha membuka penutup matanya, "bantu aku dong—tadi aku sedang main _Cari Siapa_ sama Peter juga Frank, sekarang giliran aku yang jaga—_ADUH! PELAN-PELAN!—_dan mereka memutarku sampai pusing, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tahu-tahu menabrak pintu kamar! Sakit banget, nyet!"

"Ngapain juga main begituan pagi-pagi begini?!"

"Sedang menunggu Evans keluar kamar di Ruang Rekreasi" katanya sambil cengengesan, "aku ingin mengantarnya ke Aula Besar"

"Paling kau hanya akan disambut dengan kerlingan najis dari matanya" Sirius memutar bola mata. Ia heran bagaimana seseorang bisa dengan sangat setia menunggu sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan terwujud. (A/N: whoa, ubah pikiranmu, Sirius...)

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba" kata James sok bijak sambil mengangkat bahu, "omong-omong kalian sedang apa? Kok masih pakai piyama?"

Sirius memandangi dirinya sendiri, "err, yah, kami baru bangun..."

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi, sob... aku tahu" kata James sambil menepuk bahu Sirius, "kau juga, Moony, kenapa wajahmu merah? Macam ABG yang baru pake _make-up_ saja kau itu..."

Remus memerah semakin liar, lalu membuat suara batuk yang lebay, "_uhuk—_aku masuk angin... kurasa"

"Ah, iya—tadi aku merawat Moony sebentar" kata Sirius. Dalam hati Ia berpikir, _aku tidak berbohong, memang tadi aku sedang __merawatnya__, hihii... para pembaca setuju kan?_

James menangkat alis dan memandang keduanya, "nada bicaramu seperti menerangkan sesuatu yang spontan" katanya sambil melempar pandangan aneh, "ya sudahlah, mau ke bawah sama-sama?"

Sirius dan Remus menggeleng bersamaan, membuat James menaikkan alisnya sekali lagi. Sirius berkata sambil berdeham, "kami—ehm, aku akan turun bersama Remus, kau duluanlah"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di bawah!" kata James sambil melambai. Sirius dan Remus melakukan hal yang sama. Pintu ditutup, Sirius berbalik dan didengarnya Remus menghela napas panjang.

"Untung saja, coba kalau tadi Prongs lihat—_itu_" Remus menggaruk tengkuknya, "bisa timbul konklusi yang macam-macam nanti..."

"Menurutku Prongs tidak akan seperti itu" kata Sirius sambil membuka kopernya, "mau mandi sama-sama, Remus?"

Sekali lagi pipi Remus merona merah. Dilemparnya bantal ke arah Sirius.

xxx

Suasana Aula besar tampak sepi pagi itu, sebagian anak-anak telah menghadiri kelas yang kebetulan jam belajarnya lebih pagi. Namun di meja Gryffindor masih terdapat James dan Peter. Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu sedang membaca koran sementara anak yang satunya lagi sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana daging stik di depannya bisa terbelah sendiri tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga tambahan untuk mengirisnya. Sirius dan Remus, yang refleks sedang bergandengan tangan, menepis punggung tangan masing-masing dan berjalan agak jauh. Sirius yang menghampiri meja itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hai!" katanya seraya duduk, "ada berita apa?"

"Hmm?" James mengangkat alisnya sambil terus menatap koran di depannya, pertanda kalau dia juga mendengarkan sapaan Sirius, "berita basi, lihat, diskon besar-besaran di Honeydukes, _50 off_, bah, macam remaja muggle saja..."

Remus, yang notabene maniak cokelat, ngiler tak terkendali mendengar berita itu. Namun Ia cepat-cepat mengelapnya. Saat James dan Peter tidak melihat, Sirius mempersilakan Remus secara tersirat dengan cara membersihkan tempat duduk yang akan diduduki Remus dari remah-remah makanan.

"Sirius, ada diskon di Honeydukes" bisik Remus di telinga Sirius.

Sirius tertawa pelan, "ya sudah, akhir pekan ingatkan aku untuk mengajakmu ke sana"

"Oh, terima kasih" ujar Remus sambil terkikik dalam bisikan.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" tanya James dari balik koran, tampangnya penuh tanda tanya, "bisik-bisik begitu...". Peter pun ikut-ikutan memandang mereka berdua.

"Yah—kami... kami sedang ngomongin kau, Prongs, hahaha" kata Sirius asal sambil tertawa garing.

"Jadi, ada berita apa?" ujar Remus cepat sekalian mengganti topik. James tampak tidak menaruh perhatian khusus pada percakapan sebelumnya dan mulai melihat-lihat koran lagi.

"Hmm.. ini—wah, ini lumayan _happening_..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sirius dan Remus bersamaan.

"_Dua aktor utama film Muggle, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, William Moseley dan Ben Barnes digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan asmara dan diduga kuat sebagai penyebab kenapa mereka jarang beredar belakangan ini_—hmm... menarik"

Keempat anak itu terdiam. James masih menelusuri kalimat-kalimat seterusnya dan tidak membacakannya. Nampaknya Ia asik dengan imajinasinya, dasar autis.

"Hei, lihat fotonya!" seru Peter, "yang berambut coklat entah kenapa mirip kau, Remus..."

James mengernyit, "begitu pula dengan partner di sebelahnya yang berambut hitam. Dia kok bisa mirip perawakanmu ya, Padfoot?" kata James sambil mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk menelaah foto itu, "jadi ini yang namanya Ben Barnes"

Keempat anak itu saling diam sekali lagi.

"HUAHAHAHAH!! KENAPA MEREKA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA??" seru James sambil terbahak parah, "astaga, aku tidak bohong, lihatlah... sepintas aku membayangkannya sebagai kalian berdua, Sirius, Remus..."

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" seru Sirius, "siapa tahu kami berdua akan seperti itu suatu hari nanti..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Main film Muggle?" tanya Peter sambil menjambak rambutnya, "oh... tidak"

"Bukaan!" ujar Sirius gatal, "lucu juga kalau kami bisa muncul sebagai pasangan... bagaimana pendapatmu Prongs?"

Stop motion.

Sirius, dengan Ia berkata seperti itu, tanpa sadar telah meminta restu hubungannya dengan Remus kepada James dan Peter. Adegan berjalan kembali, James mengangkat kepalanya, "kau dan Remus?"

Sirius menatap matanya lekat-lekat, mengharap jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya.

"HIEHEHEHEHE!! IHH, SERAM!" seru James sambil tergelak lebai sekali lagi, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian jadian! Astaga..."

"Mengapa tidak?" kali ini Remus yang angkat bicara, Ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yah, kembali lagi ke teori lama, Remus..." kata James sambil menunjuk foto kedua pria Muggle itu, "sungguh aneh melihat—err—sesama jenis bisa jadian! Itu aneh, tauk!"

"Yeah, menurutku itu menjijikkan" timpal Peter.

"Ditambah lagi, menurutku mereka egois" James lagi-lagi berteori, "begitu banyak perempuan di luar sana—kita diciptakan untuk berpasangan, kau tahu"

Remus duduk kembali, Ia tersenyum kecut, "oh, begitu... ya, kurasa kalian benar" suaranya bergetar. Namun James maupun Peter tidak menyadarinya.

"Kok jadi ngomongin ginian sih? Ganti topik ah..." balas James sambil membolak-balik koran, mencari berita baru.

Mungkin James dan Peter tidak menyadari bahwa Remus berusaha menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. Di bawah meja, Sirius mencengkram tangan Remus lembut untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

xxx

Siang itu, kebetulan Sirius dan Remus sedang tidak ada kelas. Keduanya pun bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tepi danau (itu namanya sengaja, mengingat _base-camp_ Marauders adalah di pinggir danau), sambil melihat anak-anak lainnya bermain di tepi danau di seberang, Sirius membuka pembicaraan.

"Remus..." ujar Sirius, "kalau kuperhatikan, dari tadi kau berkutat di satu halaman itu saja" katanya sambil menunjuk buku yang sedang dibaca Remus.

Anak yang berwajah manis itu menghela napas, "sebenarnya dari tadi aku memikirkan perkataan Prongs dan Wormtail tadi pagi..." Ia menoleh memandang Sirius, "semua itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar, kau tahu"

"Yeah, persoalan ini cukup membingungkan..." kata Sirius sambil memandang langit biru. "di satu sisi, kita dituntut untuk tampil _normal_ di depan semua..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Remus, yang kini menutup bukunya, menatapnya serius. "Apa kita harus berpura-pura terlihat seperti yang lainnya?"

Sirius mengangguk sedih, "sepertinya begitu, mengingat kata-kata James tadi..." Ia menghela napas, "aku akan menjagamu sebagai rahasia kecilku"

Remus terlihat sangat murung, Sirius meraih kepalanya dan membenamkannya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sirius..." kata Remus tiba-tiba.

Sirius mencium rambutnya sebagai balasan.

xxx

Hari ini, mereka sepakat untuk memulai hubungan jalan belakang, a.k.a _backstreet_, kalau para remaja ibukota bilang. Semua serba sembunyi-sembunyi. Membuat janji saat tengah malam di menara astronomi, bermanja-manja di Ruang Rekreasi saat semua penghuni Gryffindor sudah terlelap, dan juga datang lebih awal ke Gubuk Menjerit saat Remus harus bertransformasi.

Namun rupanya semua ini membuat keduanya merasa merana. Sungguh tidak nyaman berhubungan dalam tekanan seperti itu. Demi mendapat predikat normal dan diterima dalam pergaulan, mereka rela melakukan ini semua. Namun apakah ada yang menjamin mereka bahagia?

Setiap hari Remus harus melewati hari-hari tanpa usapan rambut dari Sirius saat pulang sekolah di Ruang Rekreasi. Juga untuk Sirius yang selalu merana jika melihat Remus berpasangan dengan _cowok _lain saat pelajaran ramuan. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada ramuannya hingga tak jarang muncul reaksi ajaib dari kualinya (seperti, meledak, pecah, bahkan berbicara, ramuan yang aneh...)

Malam itu, seperti biasa, James dan Peter mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mencuri makanan. Malam itu mendung, angin dingin yang menusuk berhembus melalui ventilasi kastil, membuat suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin. Di malam yang damai itu, Sirius terbangun oleh suara yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Sirius..."

Sirius bangkit, Ia mengucek matanya. Kalau itu bukan kekasihnya, Ia tak segan-segan akan mengumpatnya karena telah membangunkannya malam-malam begini. Ia memantrai tongkat sihirnya sehingga terlihatlah wajah pucat Remus dari tempat tidur seberang. Rona merahnya tetap terlihat meskipun wajahnya sepucat seprei kasur.

"Ada apa, Remus?" katanya sambil membetulkan genggaman tongkatnya ke posisi yang lebih stabil, "kau tidak enak badan?"

Remus menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu, "aku terbangun... oleh James dan Peter tadi. Jadi, sekarang aku sulit untuk tidur kembali" Ia menghela napas, "boleh aku kesitu?"

"Tentu boleh, Moony-ku..." kata Sirius sambil merentangkan tangannya, Remus bangkit dengan anggun, membetulkan piyamanya sedikit lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sirius.

Sirius mendekatkan tongkatnya yang bercahaya ke muka Remus, maka jelaslah wajah manis yang dikaguminya itu. Dalam jarak dekat, Ia bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya tekstur kulit yang dimiliki pujaan hatinya itu. Sulit sekali percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah manusia serigala.

"Sirius, aku sedih..." kata Remus dalam suara pelan sambil menunduk, "menjalani hubungan seperti ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa..."

"Kita harus tabah, Remus..." Sirius meletakkan tongkatnya dan seketika itu juga cahaya yang dihasilkan darinya padam. Namun Ia masih dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah Remus. "Kau tidak sendirian, masih ada aku, kita hadapi bersama"

Dirasanya bahu Remus bergetar, diiringi bunyi isakan. Sirius meraih pipinya.

"Jangan menangis!" seru Sirius dalam gelap, "suatu hari, suka atau tidak suka, kita tunjukkan pada mereka"

"Ya, kau benar..." kata Remus diiringi isakan, "kau membuatku merasa lebih baik, terima kasih, Sirius" Ia maju dan memeluk Sirius.

Sirius balas memeluknya sambil sesekali membaui rambutnya, "betapa aku merindukanmu selama ini, Remus..."

"Aku juga" kata Remus sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih juga telah menjadi partner yang baik, Padfoot"

Sirius tersenyum, dalam pancaran sinar bulan separuh dan bintang-bintang, Ia bisa melihat wajah Remus yang luar biasa manis itu membentuk suatu ekspresi bahagia. Meskipun kini pipinya bergelimang air mata, Sirius tetap tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap bibir indah yang selama ini Ia rindukan itu.

"Sirius—"

Anak laki-laki yang tadi disebutkan namanya menaruh telunjuk di bibir Remus. Lalu menggantinya dengan satu ciuman.

"Remus, aku tidak suka kalau prosesi sakral semacam ini diinterupsi" ujar Sirius sambil terus mendesak Remus berbaring di tempat tidur, "diamlah, kumohon... aku rindu padamu"

Remus tersenyum sambil ikut-ikutan membimbing Sirius untuk tetap stabil pada posisinya. Karena Ia tahu, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka akan pingsan saking senangnya. Sirius menumpahkan semua kerinduannya dengan sangat egois pada anak laki-laki di bawahnya. Ia bergumam melawan bibir Remus dan berbicara pada lehernya yang pucat. Sementara Remus hanya bisa membalasnya dengan erangan pelan setiap kali dirasanya Sirius melakukan hal ajaib pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Sirius—" panggil Remus sekuat tenaga, sulit rasanya untuk bicara melawan napas putus-putus seperti itu, "sudah cukup, nanti James dan Peter me—"

Sirius membungkam bibirnya, "tidak bisakah kau diam?" katanya sambil menggeram di antara bibir Remus, "persetan dengan mereka! Aku mencintaimu, Remus..."

"Ya, begitupun aku, Sirius" katanya sambil membelai wajah Sirius yang sangat dikaguminya itu, terkadang Ia mengerang pelan sebagai tanda telah dirasakannya kehadiran lidah Sirius dalam mulutnya.

Remus menikmati itu semua. Secara tersirat, Ia memberikan tanda kepada Sirius untuk terus melakukannya, dan tentu saja itu hal yang mudah untuk Sirius. Mereka berdua memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini—berduaan di kamar asrama—selagi tidak ada siapapun yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti.

"Boleh aku bangun sebentar?" ujar Remus ketika Sirius sedang mengeksplorasi telinga belakangnya dengan bibir.

Sirius membetulkan posisinya mempersilakan Remus untuk bangun, Ia berbaring di sebelahnya. Hening sesaat menemani mereka. Dua insan itu hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sirius?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bohong tentang terbangun karena suara James dan Peter..." Ia menoleh ke arah Sirius yang terbaring di sebelahnya, "sebenarnya, aku terbangun karena memikirkan dirimu"

Sirius tersenyum dan menariknya untuk bergabung bersamanya, "di sini lebih hangat..." katanya sambil membaringkan Remus dalam pelukannya, "hapus semua beban pikiranmu, ada aku di sini"

Remus terdiam dan menggeliat dalam pelukan Sirius. Anak itu meletakkan tangannya di jantung Sirius seperti mengucapkan selamat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian, laju napasnya menjadi lebih lambat dan Sirius tahu kalau dia telah tertidur. Ia mengusap pipinya dan ikut tertidur melihat kedamaian yang terpeta pada ekspresi Remus.

xxx

"Padfoot, Moony"

Pagi yang cerah di akhir pekan. Sirius dan Remus yang tadinya tertidur dibangunkan oleh suara yang lagi-lagi familiar. Yang pertama bangun adalah Remus, dilihatnya James dan Peter berdiri di ujung tempat tidur dengan ekspresi aneh yang sulit dideskripsikan. (A/N: bilang aja males deskripisiin...)

"Prongs, Wormtail, eh" Ia mengucek matanya, "selamat pagi"

Pada saat yang sama, Sirius bangun dari tidurnya. Kancing piyamanya sebagian besar terbuka, membuat anak gadis maupun _laki-laki_ tidak bisa melepas pandangannya.

"Ah, Prongs..." katanya sambil menguap, "bagaimana kunjungan ke dapur?"

"Kalian sedang apa?" potong Peter, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sirius. James mengangguk, menuntut jawaban.

"Kami—tidur..."

"Bersama?"

"Bersama, yeah..."

"Dan kenapa?"

Tak satupun dari Sirius maupun Remus yang menjawab. Lagi-lagi pipi Remus bersemu merah dengan sangat cepat. Sirius hanya diam sambil memandang ujung tempat tidur dengan tatapan kosong. Remus cepat-cepat membetulkan penampilannya yang berantakan, kancing piama dan sebagainya. Hanya saja Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah pada pipinya.

"Kalian... kalian..."

Sirius bangkit dan berjalan menuju James, Ia berdeham sedikit dan menghela napas panjang, "begini ya, Prongs... asal tahu saja, kami berdua sebenarnya berpacaran"

Lagi-lagi Ia mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang gawat tanpa sadar.

Hening.

"Dan, terserah apa komentarmu tentang kami berdua" kata Sirius mantap, "pokoknya kami mencintai satu sama lain"

James mengernyitkan dahinya, "memangnya apa yang musti kukomentari?"

Sirius memandangnya tak mengerti, "hubungan _ini_, kau tahu... cowok dengan cowok..."

James mengernyit sambil tersenyum konyol, "kau ingin aku bilang apa tentang—hubungan _ini_?"

Sirius ikut-ikutan mengernyit.

James terbahak, "HUAHAHAH! Satu-satunya yang bisa kukomentari adalah, Padfoot, Moony, kalian berdua SIAL karena tidak memberi tahuku selama ini!"

Sirius dan Remus saling tatap, bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabat berkacamatanya itu?

"Aku selalu menunggu-nunggu saat kalian akhirnya bisa jalan sebagai sepasang kekasih!" James menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "kalian sungguh cocok! Kau tahu itu..."

"Err—yah, Prongs... kupikir kau akan—"

"Jijik?" ujar James, "kau masih ingat insiden William Moseley dan Ben Barnes di koran waktu itu? Rupanya kau memikirkan apa yang kukatakan?"

James dan Peter tergelak-gelak.

"Oi, oi, cukup tertawanya, lalu apa yang kau mau dari kami?" tantang Sirius.

"Begini ya, Sirius, aku ini sahabatmu" James memulai, "aku tahu sifatmu yang senantiasa meledak-ledak, maka kuputuskan untuk memancing emosimu hari itu dengan mengatakan kalau hubungan antar laki-laki itu menjijikkan" katanya, "dan berharap kau lepas kendali hingga akhirnya mengatakan kalau kalian berdua sebenarnya memang jadian"

"Tapi, yang ada kau malah..." Peter mengikik tanpa suara.

Sirius bengong. Remus mulai mengerti, tersenyum. James masih tertawa lebai.

"Kaupikir aku tidak bisa menyadari _chemistry _yang terlihat antara kau dan Remus selama ini?" James mengeluh dramatis, "aku _sangat_ berharap kalian jadian!"

"Jadi, kau, eh, merestui kami?" tanya Remus.

"Bukan hanya aku" kata James, "seluruh Hogwarts merestui kalian!—yah, kalau Slytherin tak bisa kujamin, mereka bahkan tak tahu siapa kau, Remus..."

Remus tertawa di punggung Sirius. James meneruskan tertawanya bersama Peter sambil lalu, "hei, kami ke bawah dulu, ya, pengantin baru!" katanya sambil mengedip najis, "sampai ketemu di sana!"

Sirius berbalik kepada Remus saat pintu asrama ditutup. Ia sumringah tak terkendali, "lihat, Remus... semua berakhir baik kan?"

Remus masih mengikik sedikit ketika Sirius maju dan mencium pipinya yang masih menyisakan semu merah. Mereka lalu berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya" ujar Sirius, "kita harus bersiap-siap!"

"Untuk apa, Sirius?" tanya Remus.

"Bukankah aku pernah janji akan membawamu ke Honeydukes saat akhir pekan?" katanya cerah, "nah, ayo siap-siap"

Remus tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sirius dengan cepat sebelum melangkah ke arah lemarinya untuk bersiap-siap.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mereka lupakan. Musim diskon di Hogsmeade sudah berakhir.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Wuzzz, angka menunjukkan jam 4 pagi! Gokiiil!! Saya memang makhluk malaam!

Terinspirasi dari musim diskon tengah tahun dan lagu All American Rejects. Ngomong-ngomong, Ben Barnes dan William Moseley itu _memang_ cerminan Sirius-Remus di dunia nyata! Kalian harus lihat! Lihat yaa, dan betapapun kalian membantah, pasti ada beberapa hal yang mirip antara dua pasangan ini.

Aduh, lagi gak jelas nih saya...


End file.
